


Skinny dipping

by Amos24



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dare, F/F, Funny, Skinny Dipping, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amos24/pseuds/Amos24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends dared me to skinny dip in your family's pool, I had no idea they had such a hot son/daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny dipping

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story on two other websites but I thought I would put it here as well. Enjoy

Prompt: My friends dared me to skinny dip in your family's pool, I had no idea they had such a hot son/daughter.

“Ok, Laura truth or dare?” Everyone- being Laf, Perry and Danny- sit staring at me waiting for me to decide.

“Ummm dare?” I say unsure but not wanting to be the boring person who chooses truth- again-, I take a sip of whatever concoction is in the cup to boost my courage. 

Laf's face splits into a shit eating grin, no undoubtedly a ton of crazy dares going through their mind. They whisper an idea to Perry who sits next to them. She nods and Laf inhales deeply.

“I dare you to going skinny dipping in the neighbours pool,” the room is silent and I sit there wide eyed shaking my head no.

“Come on Laura you chose dare, besides they aren't even home,” Danny who is sitting next me pipes up.

“Fine,” I huff and rise to go outside, they cheer and follow me. We make it outside quickly and it is still surprisingly warm out. I remove my shirt and pants leaving me in only my underwear, Danny gives me a boost and I hop over the fence. I strip my bra and panties off trying to remember why I agreed to this. Before I can wimp out I run to the pool cannonballing in with a loud splash. 

I push myself to the surface, swimming to the side of the pool where I am greeted by the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I stare with my mouth open and I let go of the side of the pool, filling my mouth with water. Forgetting my state of dress I pull myself up and out of the water coughing.

“Ah hi, your not supposed to be here,” I sheepishly tell this beautiful creature while coughing. She stares at me with a smirk, unfazed with the fact that a random girl is sitting naked on the edge of her pool. 

“Well cupcake it seems to me your the one who isn't supposed to be here,” her voice is husky and sends a shiver down my spine.

“Not that I mind by the way,” she looks down at me and it clicks in my brain at that very moment, I am nude. My face insistently heats up, burning red with embarrassment. I try to cover myself from wandering eyes.

“I am going to go now,” I mutter while standing heading towards where my friends should be waiting.

“Would you like a towel or are you ok to walk around naked?” She asks with that ever present smirk.

“A towel would be nice, thanks,” she moves quickly into the house and she is gone for a couple minutes making me nervous that she is calling the police. She gets back not long after my head comes up with some crazy scenarios. She smiles while she wraps a big fluffy towel around me, handing me my underwear and quietly leading me to the gate- that I didn’t notice before when Danny helped me over the fence- opening then closing it after I walk out.

“Seeya around cupcake,” she calls out after pushing me out the gate.

I am too shocked to move and my friends have abounded me. I readjust the towel around my shoulders and a piece of paper falls out. I kneel down and pick it up, in neat cursive is a name and number:

Carmilla 555-234 call me sometime cupcake xx.

I smile, my blush reappearing and practically skip my way back to Danny's house. I will definitely be calling, I mean I have to get the towel back to the gorgeous girl right?


End file.
